Used
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: He wanted to shout. He wanted to yell obscene things at that dammed door. He wanted to kick it and punch it until his legs gave out, or his hands were reduced to bloody stumps. But he couldn't. Warnings for severe gang rape, child abuse and a bit more rape.


Renny: This one-shot is based off of a fanfic that still has yet to be written, or at least put onto Fanfiction. So I'm just gonna throw in a few ideas I've had about what that fic may have, or what I think could be in it or something like that.

Red: You don't sound happy.

Renny: Of course not, I've been waiting for months and nothing's happened despite me and the author coming up with ideas as to what the hell the fic can have in it. This is my way of getting around that frustration, and since I have permission, I'll do what I want. Not trying to insult anyone, I just have very thin patience for certain things that I like and love. Means I love the idea.

Red: Still not sounding happy.

Renny: Silence!

Green: I hate you, and that author as well, for making me, yet again, a sex toy.

Renny: Hah, like you expected anything less? I'll try and wait patiently but I don't have much left, so . . . disclaimer!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

He wanted to shout. He wanted to yell obscene things at that dammed door. He wanted to kick it and punch it until his legs gave out, or his hands were reduced to bloody stumps.

But he couldn't.

His wrists were tied in what he thought was a poor imitation of hand cuffs, and the collar around his neck was chained to the headboard. He only had like, what, five feet of freedom? The room was at least three times bigger than that.

It didn't help that he was chained to a bed either.

He couldn't yell or shout or even speak anymore, not after three months ago. But he could scream and do other stuff like that.

So he screamed.

He knew he probably shouldn't, Koga would punish him for even trying to make a sound while he wasn't in the room, but it was the only way he could stay sane. Or at least relatively sane, anyway.

"Stop that, now!"

The door had opened without him even realising it, and Koga stomped in. He looked angry. Then again, whenever he came into the room, he was always angry.

Green stared at Koga for three seconds before opening his mouth again. Koga scowled and put a hand over his mouth, and Green froze.

"Oh, that's right." Koga smirked, as if this was news to him. "You don't like being touched on the mouth, do you?"

He pulled his hand away and went to shut the door. Green scrambled back as best he could with chained wrists, and hit the headboard of the bed. He glared and hissed as Koga walked back to the bed and climbed on, but was quickly reduced to a terrified whimper when Koga made as if to touch him again.

"Come now, you know I won't damage you even more." Koga smirked, crawling closer.

He tried to get away, but Koga grabbed him and held him down.

"Keep still, and maybe we won't have to re-enact your . . . trauma." Koga told him softly.

Green bit him.

"Oh, that's it." Koga snapped. He grabbed Green roughly and the boy yelped, because even after this long he still wasn't used to such treatment.

Koga sat on the bed, back against the headboard, and forced Green into his lap. Then he put an arm around Green and leaned down so that Green could smell his breath and feel it on his ear. He flinched away and closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself back in Pallet town with his sister and grandfather.

"Why do we have to do this everytime I want to play, hm?"

Ignore him.

"Come now, little one, you know very well that fighting back is useless. For one thing, you're too weak to even think about trying anymore."

Green jumped when Koga touched the corner of his mouth. His eyes flew open and he tried to hit Koga's hand away with his own, but Koga easily caught his wrists and held his arms away.

Koga tutted. Green looked up at him, trying to beg with his eyes that he didn't want to, but even though he knew Koga could understand him perfectly, Green was ignored.

The arm that had been holding him pressed down a bit, and then Koga's free hand came up to gently touch Green's lips. He backed away from the hand and only ended up pressing himself into Koga even more, which didn't help one bit.

Koga chuckled and let Green's wrists go. He then forced the boy's mouth open and put two fingers inside.

_Not again, please, no, you've already done it once, no, no!_

"I loved that day, did you know?" Koga began, softly as if he were telling a bedtime story.

_No, get off me, please!_

The man started moving his fingers around, and added in another one. Green didn't dare bite him. "Your screams were so delicious. Much better than when I have my ways with you, wouldn't you agree?"

_Stop, please!_

"And the blood running down your chin . . . I remember, I licked it all up, didn't I?" Koga laughed.

_Stop, I'll do anything, just stop!_

He moved one finger, stretching it. "And I remember the look in your eyes as I _ripped out your tongue_."

Koga touched the part where his tongue was meant to be. Green whimpered and shook, trying to fight crying, and Koga laughed again.

_No, no, no, please . . ._

"Too bad I'm not allowed to deafen you or something. The boss only let me do this because your whining pissed him off. Oh, and I remember your friends' faces when they saw you afterwards . . . priceless. I wish I could remove your eyes as well. What would you do with that, hm? Blind and mute. Only touch, sound and taste left."

Koga licked his ear and then bit it. Green yelped and almost bit on Koga's fingers by mistake, but stopped himself just in time. That didn't stop Koga from wiggling his fingers around again though.

_Stop . . . please? Please . . ._

"I'd love to make you scream, but I have a meeting in an hour, and our sessions normally last much longer than that. Plus, you have a little group session later on, so I want you fresh for the Grunts." Koga carried on happily.

Well, at least he wasn't going to be entertaining Koga . . . at least for a bit.

Koga left after another half an hour. Despite what he'd said, Koga had made Green give him a blowjob before he left, and, in Koga's words, since he didn't have a tongue to 'get in the way' he could 'swallow more'.

Disgusting. But that was basically life for him now.

When Koga came back, he had three Grunts with him. One was a regular- a large man who was all muscle- the other two less frequent. However, Green was able to remember every single Grunt's face, even though he didn't want to, so to him all of them were frequent.

The three paid Koga and looked at Green hungrily as the man counted the pokepounds he'd been given. Green shivered as their gazes dragged over his body, small and weak compared to everyone else in the organisation, and he swallowed awkwardly.

" . . . Alright, you paid properly." Koga nodded, pocketing the pokepounds. "Go ahead, take as much time as you wish."

The large regular smirked at his companions before getting onto the bed. Green shrank into a ball, watching him crawl up.

"Oh, we've already done this several times, so why are you scared, you whore?" The large asked sweetly.

Like Koga had before, the man grabbed Green and forced him onto his lap. Green squirmed in fear and disgust when he felt the man's hard-on through his trousers, and then he squeaked when the other two- one tall and lanky, the other normally sized- climbed onto the bed and faced him.

"Lemme kiss him first, please." The tall man asked.

The other two had no objections, but Green had plenty. He couldn't say them though, so he settled for kicking the tall man.

"Stop being so difficult." The large man snapped, gripping Green's arms like a vice.

He squeaked in pain and flinched when the tall man got close to his face. The tall man was breathing heavily, which wasn't a good sign, and he smirked before moving in. Green tried to kick him away again, but this time the tall man was ready and he casually grabbed Green's legs and pinned them so he could . . . kiss Green without any issue.

The second the tall man pressed his lips to Green's, the boy screamed. Bad choice on his part as the tall man forced him tongue inside, which only made him scream even more.

"Hey, what about me?" The normally sized man demanded.

"You can have second dibs on him." The large promised.

"I'd rather we double-team him and then some."

"Sounds good to me, you?"

The tall man pulled back, chuckling darkly. "Yeah, he needs some punishment for kicking me."

So casual. That was part of what Green hated about these 'sessions', though he hated the entire thing. The Grunts were just so casual and smug about what they did and while they did it, and the higher-ups were much worse.

Soon enough the tall and the normally sized men had stripped Green bare, and all three had unzipped their trousers and pulled out their dicks. The large man apparently had 'first dibs' on Green, so the boy had to deal with the feeling of his dick being rubbed against his ass cheeks as if they were some sort of prize to be won and not paid for.

The other two were slowly rubbing their own dicks, and Green knew that at least one of them would make him swallow before they came.

"Since you two have dibs, I think I'll take his mouth. Any objections?" The tall man asked.

"None here."

"Not from me."

Green squeaked. The large man tightened his grip on his arms in response, and Green shut up. Then the large man's dick was sliding between his ass cheeks again, and suddenly pressing up against his hole. The large man chuckled softly before pushing upwards, keeping Green in place. Green let out a small cry of pain that was silenced by the tall man getting onto his knees and forcing his dick into Green's mouth.

Green choked and jerked as the large man forced more of his dick into him. The tall man grabbed Green's hair and started to move back and forth quickly, and then a few seconds later he came and made Green swallow the whole lot before he pulled out.

The normally sized man replaced the tall man, and he pulled Green down so that the boy was on top of him, with the large man still pushing inside. The normally sized man pushed Green until he was almost sitting on his dick as well, and then guided his dick into Green's already full hole.

The normally sized man tutted mockingly and wiped away Green's tears, gently pushing the boy down onto his dick. Green would have done almost anything to not be in this position, with two dicks being forced inside of him, and a third waiting to be swallowed, but he knew Koga enjoyed watching others have fun with Green just as much as he liked doing the exact same thing.

When both men were fully inside, and Green was trying to breathe properly, the tall man appeared on his knees again and shoved his dick in Green's face. Green was too much in a daze to remember what he was meant to do with it, and so the tall man growled before gripping his hair and shoving it down Green's throat.

"I still can't believe you found someone this young, and able to take two at once." The normally sized man grinned at Koga. "Sir, you're amazing, did you know that?"

"Oh, yes. I knew what he could be capable of from the moment I first laid eyes upon his body." Koga chuckled.

_I hate you, all of you._

The tall man started to slowly thrust in Green's mouth, while the other two just watched him for a while. After a few more seconds, it seemed that the large man couldn't take just watching anymore, and he started to move. It was slow and painful, and soon enough the normally sized man was moving as well.

"Come on you three, he can take more." Koga called. "Go faster,_ harder_."

None of them could disobey orders, but they obviously liked those ones. The large man was the first to take action, pulling out almost to the tip and then slamming back in, and the normally sized man moaned before copying him. Both thrusted at different times, and soon enough the tall man was doing the same.

He wasn't sure which was worse. Most people would easily say the two dicks, but Green would say it was a tie between that and the fact that the tall man seemed to be trying to choke him to death or something. Both hurt like hell, and Green wasn't sure he'd be able to drink properly after this. Then again, he couldn't drink properly anyway.

Koga told them to speed up again and this time the three men did it almost at the same time. Green tried not to make any sounds, but he let out an involuntary whimper and was rewarded with a bite on the neck from the large man, and a lick on the shoulder from the normally sized man.

A while later, after more speeding up and a few more bites and licks, the tall man came. Green gagged on the cum, and some of it dripped out. Green swallowed every drop he could and then some, and took a grateful but short breath when the tall man pulled out. No one tried to wipe his face clean of the semen.

The two inside of him came soon after. First the normally sized man, making Green whimper quietly as the cum slid into him. Then the large man grunted, and buried himself right up to his balls as he came. The amount he produced made Green feel bloated, and the fact that both dicks were still inside of him didn't help matters.

The two men slowly pulled out of Green. The normally sized man smiled crazily and then kissed Green, who choked, and then pulled out from under the boy. The large man dragged his tongue up Green's back before getting off the bed, and the tall man also kissed Green, adding in a bit of tongue, and then went off as well.

The three Grunts zipped up their trousers after cleaning up, thanked Koga, and then left the room.

Green slumped down, panting hard. Normally group sessions had four or five in, so he guessed he was lucky, but Green didn't feel lucky. That was proven greatly when Koga got onto the bed looking incredibly pissed off.

"You know I don't like it when you make noise during group sessions. You're screams and whimpers are for my ears only, Green." Koga told him, tracing a finger down Green's cheek.

Green flinched away. He was pulled back by the chain on the collar and choked when he landed on Koga's lap, his face mere centimetres away from the man's clothed dick. Maybe Green would get lucky and he'd only get a beating instead of a private session?

No such luck.

A few minutes later, he was being pinned down by Koga and kissed roughly. Koga had already shed his clothing and then pulled away so he could watch himself push into Green as he always did, every day.

Green screeched when Koga was pounding into him so hard it seemed like someone had taken a rock and shaped it like a dick, then shoved it up his ass. Green wouldn't put it past any of the Rockets to try it, though, so he'd better not give them the idea.

When Koga was finally done, he pulled out swiftly and then grabbed Green's hair, pulling him up into a painful sitting position.

"You know what comes next, yes?" Koga scowled.

Green nodded slightly.

He was still surprised when Koga punched him in the face, and sent him sprawling on the bed. The man grabbed his throat and squeezed until Green didn't have any way of breathing, not even a tiny bit of air, and then let go to jab his stomach several times.

That was quickly abandoned as well. Koga then shoved five fingers into Green's ass and slowly pushed into it, forcing his entire hand inside. Green whimpered and Koga leaned down, licking the boy's lips.

_No . . . please, just stop . . . p-please . . ._

Koga laughed and twisted the hand inside of Green, and the boy let out a sound that was half a scream and half cry. Then suddenly the hand was pulled out, and Green was left burning down below. Koga kissed him one more time, earning himself a squeak in return, and then left the room.

Green, with some difficulty, pulled back the covers of the bed and got under them. Even if it had drying cum on top, the covers were still warm compared to not being under them were, and he was used to wet covers anyway.

He shifted so that the chain on the collar wasn't pressing into his neck, and then curled up and tried to go to sleep, hoping to dream of a happier time when he wasn't being used.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Hey, look, I finished it!

Green: Wow, in one day? That's unusual for you.

Renny: I _know_, right? But still, at least I finished it happily and all that. Read and review, please!


End file.
